


Скажи мне что-нибудь

by tier_wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf





	Скажи мне что-нибудь

– Ты бы подстригся что ли... Как тебя маршал такого на публику выпустит, герой? – Йенси усмехается, но смотрит ласково, перебирая пальцами пряди волос.   
Маршал – это Хэнсен. Не Пентекост, напоминает себе Райли. Мечется взглядом по стене, пытаясь отыскать календарь, но откуда бы ему взяться в этой комнате.   
– Йенс, – выговаривает он, поймав за запястье чужую руку. Под пальцами ровно бьется пульс.   
– Она ничего, – улыбается брат, – эта девочка. Ну, на случай, если вам вдруг нужно мое благословение.   
На последнем слове Йенси насмешливо фыркает, явно подразумевая, что раньше о таких мелочах Райли не заморачивался – заводил подружек, нисколько не считаясь с мнением старшего.   
Но это все – очень давно. Как будто в прошлой жизни.   
– Какая девочка? – переспрашивает он, не столько потому, что действительно забыл про Мако, сколько ради того, чтобы продлить разговор с призраком брата.   
– Эй, только не говори, что не помнишь, – Йенси продолжает улыбаться, но на лице еле заметно проступает тревога. – Не так уж сильно тебя приложило головой, чтоб забыть.   
Райли помнит. Мако. Мокрые ресницы, короткое целомудренное прикосновение холодных губ. Мако. Жива. В порядке.   
Он чувствует облегчение, но это – фоном. Мимолетное, почти бесцветное чувство, по сравнению с главным.   
– Йенс, – повторяет он. Выходит как-то по-детски жалобно, почти умоляюще. – Йенси, ты живой?  
А у него выражение лица – снисходительное, насмешливое, мол "что ты несешь, мелкий, что за ерунда". Но Райли не покупается на эту уловку, наощупь – не отрывая взгляда от лица брата – находит вторую его руку, ладонь, спокойно лежащую на больничном одеяле, переплетает свои пальцы с чужими. И еле слышно требует:  
– Давай. Скажи, что я просто долбанулся головой и ничего не было.   
Йенси молчит. Щурится и склоняет голову к плечу, как будто хочет что-то разглядеть на лице Райли, но никак не может.   
А потом дергает на себя, так что они двое оказываются лицом к лицу, почти сталкиваются зубами.   
– Скажи, – просит Райли.   
Йенси целует его в ответ, неторопливо, уверенно. Без привычного – какого к черту привычного, столько лет прошло, давно успел отвыкнуть – напора, как будто хочет только запечатлеть факт: они целуются в больничной палате. И ничего больше.   
И никакого продолжения тоже не будет.   
– Скажи мне, – повторяет Райли. Он помнит, что Йенси – это вкус мятной жевачки, запах океанской воды и железа, живое тепло под ладонями.   
Он сжимает пальцы – сильно, сильнее, чем нужно, достаточно, чтобы оставить синяки.   
Йенси нечитаемо смотрит в ответ.   
Райли облизывает губы – и не чувствует ничего.   
– Какого хрена... Не молчи, скажи мне что-нибудь...  
Он готов говорить даже про Мако. Он вспомнил бы сотню историй про Мако, если бы это хоть что-то могло изменить.   
Он боится моргать, потому что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что увидит, когда откроет глаза вновь.   
Он смотрит, скользит взглядом по знакомым, привычным, навсегда отпечатанным в памяти, чертам лица.   
Он не моргает, но на глазах сами собой выступают слезы, и мир вокруг плывет радужными бликами, рассыпается цветными пятнами, невесомыми солнечными зайчиками.   
Напоследок ему кажется, что Йенси улыбается.


End file.
